


the kind of honesty at 2 am when you're in love

by sunsxleil



Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [6]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsxleil/pseuds/sunsxleil
Summary: Mid-December gets people musing over what they could possibly want for Christmas. New clothes? A book? A car? Therese wonders what she could want, but finds she is sure of what she wants—or rather would like to keep—this Christmas, and the rest of the Christmases that follow.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	the kind of honesty at 2 am when you're in love

**Author's Note:**

> Not following a prompt this time, ooh. And it's also just really short. Hope you guys still enjoy it!

Therese watches Carol sleep.

It’s mid-December and the holidays are right around the corner. Even with the workdays still going on as they usually do, the air is bustling, and the anticipation for Christmas is palpable in the air.

It’s almost as if every waking moment is a little ‘ _Merry Christmas_ ’ all on its own.

On her side of the bed, Carol’s sleeping soundly. She’s so sound asleep, that when Therese gets into bed, she doesn’t stir at all—but there’s the almost instinctual outstretch of her arm, and without rising into consciousness, Carol pulls Therese closer, against her. While Carol’s arm only pulls her around her waist, Therese feels her heartstrings being pulled in the same direction. Therese slides into bed, and feels the warmth of Carol beside her.

A clump of hair falls into Carol’s face, and Therese slides her fingers under them, pushes them away from Carol’s face.

To this day, Therese still finds it surreal that she can go to bed with Carol at night, and when she wakes up the next day, Carol would still be there with her. Sometimes, not exactly, but if Carol isn’t in bed when Therese wakes up, it usually means Carol is cooking them a meal in the kitchen or doing some business or other in the bathroom—always close enough that Therese doesn’t have to walk too far to find her.

That’s… all Therese could hope for.

“I don’t want anything else for Christmas but you,” Therese says. “I don’t even want a new dress or new shoes. I’m fine with sharing lipstick or a brush. I don’t really care about anything else.”

In a world where standing too close earns them an odd side eye from people who know better, and a curious eye from those who don’t, Therese finds enough comfort in just being there with Carol. Sure, life would be easier if she could hold her partner’s hand while walking down the street, or kiss her lover’s lips even if they were in the middle of a hotel lobby, but none of it would really matter if it isn’t Carol. No other man, no other _woman_ could take her by the hand and make her feel like this is the life she would want, because the life she wants, however hard it might turn out to be, is with Carol.

Carol is sound asleep, and perhaps Therese should say it in the daylight, but she could not possibly reproduce this feeling, and even if she could, it would fail to compare to what she feels now.

“I just… want,” and Therese feels the ghost of Carol’s breath on her lips. A proof of life, a proof of her lover in bed beside her. “I just want you. Tomorrow. And…” And Therese pauses, but the early mornings bring a different kind of fearlessness to a heart threaded to the muscle fiber with devotion to the person in front of them. “And the rest of my days. That’s all I want for Christmas.

“Just you, Carol.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of got tired by the end of the day so I didn't get to write for the prompt I got :(( But there's always tomorrow! Anyway, I hope you guys liked that, even if it's a bit different from the last five fics in this series, hihi.


End file.
